The present invention relates to improvement in saw blades and, more particularly, to a method for proficiently and cost-effectively sharpening dulled saw blades as applicable to hand-held vibratory or oscillatory cutting tools. These vibratory and oscillatory saw blades, due to normal cutting requirements concerning various materials, tend to wear out quickly and thus require regular replacement as applicable. Under current conditions applicable to the hand-held power tool space, there is a marked absence of a practical method of sharpening dulled oscillatory saw blades, thus making continuing replacement of these dulled blades an expensive proposition to the every-day layperson. In view of these less-than-ideal market conditions, there is a need for a method for proficiently and cost-effectively sharpening dulled vibratory and oscillatory saw blades.